


Idle Rainbow

by valtyr



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows that worthwhile things take hard work and sacrifice. Steve's not so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Rainbow

Every morning, when Tony shuffled from the kitchen with his coffee cup clasped to his chest, he took a detour to pass Steve's bedroom, just in case. Usually, the door stood open to reveal a neatly made bed and a bright, disappointingly empty room, because Steve was a busy man. On those days, Tony would give the room a mournful look and carry his coffee back to his room to continue the painful waking-up process.

Today being Sunday, when even very busy men had fewer demands on their time, Steve sat cross-legged in the middle of his (neatly made) bed, reading a book. With the sunshine lighting up his hair and the white sheets and pale wood floor, the whole scene looked like an advertising spread out of _Better Homes and Gardens_. Steve managed to make even sweatpants and t-shirt look devastating; unfair when Tony was wearing the same and looked like a hobo. Probably the book was something improving as well.

Tony smoothed his terry robe in an attempt to look slightly less disreputable before he realised it was hopeless, and just slumped against the doorframe, taking a slurp of his coffee. The rich flavour clashed vilely with the mint of his toothpaste; Steve looked up in time to catch the face he made, and smiled. He had the smugly virtuous air of a man who got up at seven on a Sunday, went for a run, took a shower, and ate a balanced and nutritious breakfast. It made Tony very conscious of the fact he was scruffy and dishevelled and probably looked like the daylight was hurting him; but despite all that Steve looked pleased to see him.

Tony ambled towards the inviting smile, and made the effort to not just fall over into Steve's lap. He sat down next to him instead, and Steve put an arm round his waist and kissed his cheek.

"I haven't shaved," Tony said apologetically; he should shave before trying to see Steve, but shaving before coffee tended to end in blood, and if he went back to his room to shave and then came out again just to walk past Steve's door it would look obvious and rather foolish. He lived with Steve, after all. They were dating. He didn't need to manufacture meetings with him.

Steve kissed him again, rasping against the grain of his stubble, and Tony shivered.

"I think it's kind of sexy," Steve murmured, which was nice of him. A gentle bite on the tender spot under his jaw, and Tony waved his coffee cup in the direction of the nightstand; Steve took it from his hand and Tony lost interest in it, focusing on snuggling closer. He should probably try and say something intelligent or charming, but it was early and Steve smelled distractingly good. A surreptitious glance around offered no conversation starters; he couldn't quite make out the title of the book, there was nothing new to say about the photo of Steve and Bucky that sat on the dresser, Steve's shield was still Steve's shield. There really wasn't much of interest in Steve's bedroom, apart from the man himself, who was trailing kisses down Tony's neck, which was _very_ interesting and made Tony feel slightly liquid in the knee area.

A tiny moan slipped out as Steve nibbled gently. He tipped his head to allow Steve's mouth better access, and stared vaguely at the blank wall and plain white curtains. Featureless, that's what they were. Didn't Steve find it dull? Maybe Tony should buy him a picture to hang.

"Why are you glaring at my curtains like that?" Steve sounded exasperated, and the nibbling had stopped; Tony blinked at him.

"I, uh. I. Bright light?" he tried, and Steve's smile returned, fond.

"You're such a disaster in the mornings." He stood to pull the curtains, and Tony prudently re-belted his robe, which Steve had managed to open without him noticing. Steve knelt in front of him and took his hands. "Better?"

"Much." Tony squeezed his hands. "Do you like your curtains?"

"They're curtains." Steve's eyebrows arched. "I don't really have feelings about them either way."

"Just, if you don't like them we can get you some different ones," he said earnestly. Steve grinned at him as if he were talking nonsense, but really, the curtains were just symptomatic of the fact Steve didn't have enough awesome stuff in his life, and he didn't even seem to mind. Steve shouldn't have to settle for inferior curtains. "Any kind you like."

"Okay, Tony. I'll bear that in mind." He scuffled forward on his knees, fitting himself between Tony's legs, and Tony let go of his hands in favour of wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and kissing him.

Steve's kisses always felt happy; a silly way to describe a kiss, but nothing else quite covered the way he made snuffling noises and tried to tug Tony even closer, and the way he didn't just close his eyes, he scrunched them up tight like he was concentrating _really hard_ on the kisses. Steve had other noises, too, when Tony nibbled at his lip or sucked on his tongue, deeper, growly noises that reverberated through Tony's chest and down his spine and made him want to spread his legs wider, urge Steve closer.

Instead of doing those things, Tony broke away and took a deep breath.

"The door's open," he said, and pushed Steve back on to his heels. Steve smiled up at him.

"Close it, then." Tony hesitated for moment, knowing he should refuse, tell Steve he had to be somewhere - at 9am on a Sunday, _sure_ \- but it was too early to fight long against that inviting smile, and he got up to shut the door. "And lock it," Steve added, and Tony obeyed.

When he turned back, Steve had settled himself on the bed in a pose that had to be studied; no-one could look quite that enticing without putting some serious effort in. Tony glanced at the little bedside clock, and promised himself five whole minutes of making out; then he had to send Steve off to basketball or whatever it was he did on Sunday mornings.

He sat on the edge of the bed, not wanting to crowd Steve, but Steve apparently had his own views on that and just looped an arm around his waist and lifted Tony right over on top of him. That was nice, very nice, the feel of Steve's body under him, warm hands smoothing over his hair and down his spine. He loved being touched by Steve, the way his hands just seemed to transmit tenderness, and Tony kept his mouth slow and gentle as they kissed.

It was difficult to keep it slow, though, when Steve's tongue traced the wet seam of their lips, slipped past Tony's teeth. Even more difficult when Steve gripped the back of Tony's neck to keep him in place, breathing heavily through his nose. When Steve spread his legs so Tony could slide between them and rub just a little bit - the robe was getting in the way, tangling them, and he didn't object when Steve yanked it free and tossed it on to the floor.

Much easier to get close now, Steve's arms wrapped tight round Tony's waist, hands sneaking under his t-shirt to stroke the dip of his back. Tony was just a tiny bit ticklish there; the gentle touch made him wriggle, which made Steve groan. He broke the kiss, and pulled on Tony's shirt.

"Take this off," he ordered, and Tony scrambled it over his head as Steve pulled his own shirt free. Skin on skin made the whole thing inexpressibly better; Steve was hot and smooth everywhere, muscles shifting under his skin in a way Tony would have killed to be able to duplicate in metal. The _noises_ and the _movements_, and Steve was just amazing, his whole body writhing under Tony's touches, and Tony slid his hands down over his belly, up his flanks, nuzzled into his neck. He bit Steve's shoulder and licked his nipples and dug his nails into Steve's bowed spine while Steve gasped _yes_ and _please_ and _Tony_.

Tony pulled back, blinking sweat out of his eyes, and tried to form his thoughts into something coherent; Steve made a displeased noise and dragged him down again, sucked gently at his neck and made him whine. Steve had absolutely no mercy, and he just _used_ the neck thing against Tony. It really made it very difficult to show any restraint. He finally wrenched himself free and flopped over on to his back; Steve just rolled over on top of him and leaned in, and Tony put a hand on his broad chest, between pink nipples still damp from his mouth.

"Hey - don't you play basketball with Luke and Peter on Sundays?" Tony tried for lightness, but his voice came out ragged. He swallowed, and tried again. "You'll be late." He licked his dry lips; Steve's eyes dropped to the movement and he tried for another kiss, but Tony held him back. Steve frowned.

"I told them I couldn't make it today." He took Tony's hand and nuzzled the palm, and Tony scrabbled for an alternative.

"Ah. Well, I told Hank - "

"Hank's taken Jan to see the new ant exhibit at the zoo," Steve interrupted.

"Again?" Tony swallowed a moan as Steve's tongue teased the sensitive skin between his fingers.

"They like it. Hulk's gone with them, apparently he's helping to move the elephants into new quarters?" A broad lick over his palm, a bite at the pad of his thumb. "I didn't ask questions. And Storm and Thor have gone storm-chasing, no pun intended." Steve peeped out from behind Tony's hand, amusement gleaming in his eyes. Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Wolverine?" and Steve batted his eyelashes.

"I gave him fifty bucks and told him not to come back before three."

"You planned this?" Steve's smug grin was answer enough. "Okay, uh, what if something - "

"The Fantastic Four say they'll only call us if there's a real emergency." He laid Tony's hand down, and put his own hand flat on Tony's chest, just below the arc reactor. Tony was... well, unless he could induce a medical emergency, he wasn't leaving. Which meant he was at Steve's mercy.

Oh, the _hardship_.

"So... what did you have planned?"

Steve trailed his fingers downwards. Tony held his breath as Steve traced his navel, and then tucked his fingers in the waistband of Tony's sweats.

"Take these off."

"You know, we don't have to do anything you're not totally comfortable with," Tony said tentatively, and Steve nodded.

"Yes, I know. You've been quite clear on the subject. I am totally comfortable with nudity right now."

"I wouldn't want you to regret anything."

"That's sweet of you." Steve tugged firmly, and Tony lifted his hips and let Steve strip him. He stared up at the ceiling as the mattress shifted under him, hearing what was certainly the sound of Steve's pants joining his on the floor, and then he could feel warm skin sliding over his and Steve's face appeared, which was an improvement on the ceiling.

"Hi," Steve said, and Tony gave him a sheepish grin.

"Hi yourself." Tony kept his hands folded on his belly, and his eyes fixed on Steve's face, as Steve looked him over with interest. Steve's hands traced slow patterns over his ribs, roughening Tony's breath; he tried to force it even, and failed utterly when Steve's mouth followed his fingers with warm open kisses that left Tony's skin damp and tingling. Tongue dipping into the line of Tony's abs, which weren't anything like Steve's but were fine, really, and he didn't have to feel self-conscious because he wasn't _meant_ to be the peak of human perfection, and Tony resolutely did not suck his gut in, just let Steve lick and pet him.

He almost whimpered when Steve's hand closed around his dick.

"You don't have to -" he had to stop as Steve stroked him, slow and careful. He was staring intently at his hand moving on Tony's dick, lips slightly parted, and Tony was suddenly sure if he asked for Steve's mouth, he'd get it, awkward but enthusiastic, and Tony _wanted_ that. Instead, he put up a hand to cup Steve's cheek. "You don't - "

"Tony, I know," Steve said in an irritated tone, and he pushed up the bed and stopped Tony's next attempt at protest with a kiss. Tony groaned helplessly and bucked into his hand, opened his mouth for Steve's tongue, and Steve made an encouraging noise, gripped him harder, forcing more desperate noises out of him. He'd been wanting this so long, and he'd been trying so hard to be patient. He just wanted Steve's first time to be _right_. He just - Jesus, he was going to come any moment. He grabbed for Steve's hand and pulled it away, lifted it to his mouth and kissed the palm, and then sucked in a finger. Steve growled and pressed against him, blanketing him with all that warm sleek skin, and wow, he was really hard.

"We, uh - " Tony tried very hard to think of something to say that wasn't 'take me now'. He shut his eyes tight, and counted off all the excellent reasons that Steve should wait a little while longer for what was really quite an important step, and finally fell back on cliche. "Are you quite sure you're ready for this?"

"Really, really ready," Steve said, Steve _growled_. "In fact, I'd say I was ready three weeks ago when I tried to get your pants open in the Ferrari."

"It is a very sexy car," Tony opened his eyes and tried a smile. "I just - "

"I felt pretty ready last week, when I caught you just out of the shower and you ran away saying you'd left the oven on?"

"Uh - "

"Or two days ago, when I was so ready I went to sleep naked in your bed and you very considerately slept on the couch." Steve was almost glaring. Tony patted him on the hip, and reached for a soothing, diplomatic tone of voice.

"I just don't want you to feel pressured. I know this is very different from the time you grew up in -"

"And one of the things I love about it is that it's okay to have sex. Which I would like to do." Steve's scowl deepened, and Tony patted him again.

"I just - your first time should be special." He fixed his eyes on the hollow of Steve's throat, the faint sheen of sweat there. "Mine, uh, wasn't really very - I mean, I liked it - she was actually after tech secrets, so I felt pretty stupid. Industrial espionage, you know how it is."

"I love you," Steve said, and Tony looked back up at him. He wasn't scowling any more, at least. "I want to be with you, and I want to have sex with you. A lot."

"Steve," Tony stopped, and then lifted his head; Steve gave him a brief kiss, but then he pulled away and looked expectant. "I, uh, me too, I - want. All that. I just think - "

"Really?" Steve looked - his lip was pouting out, his eyes were creasing up a little, he looked - Tony hadn't seen that expression in months. Steve looked unhappy. Because Tony wouldn't - "Because it's all right if - if this isn't something you want, we can - just - "

"I want to!" said Tony loudly. "I really do. I do, I do, Jesus Steve, I want it more than anything, right now is fine." How had he - Steve was unhappy, Tony had _made_ him unhappy, somehow he'd managed to do the wrong thing despite all his care.

"You can just tell me - " Steve took a deep breath. "Tony, it's okay if you don't want me, you don't have to - " Still with that awful expression, and Tony slung an arm round Steve's neck and kissed him, hard, licking into his mouth when he gasped. He dragged his nails down Steve's back and grabbed his ass and ground their hips together, and then he got a handful of Steve's hair and went after his neck, planting bites all up the thick cord of muscle.

"I want you," he breathed into Steve's ear, and sucked on the lobe, hard. "I want you so much, Steve, please."

"Tony," slow and deep like it was an effort, and Tony rolled his hips, and made the words stutter in his mouth. "I, oh."

"C'mon Steve," and Tony could feel the flutter in his chest like the beginning of a heart attack, uncertain terror because he was actually going to do this with Steve, now, and if he screwed it up, screwed up him and Steve - "Come here, let me touch you, you feel so good." Phrases smooth and worn with overuse, and they tasted stale in his mouth however much he wanted them to be meaningful, this time. Steve was far too good for Tony's second-hand words, but he sighed and smiled as if they were perfect and new; Tony was too selfish to tell him he deserved better. Instead he got a hand to Steve's cock, and stroked him fast to drive his thoughts away, wipe the last traces of doubt from his eyes; surely, if there was one thing he _could_ do, it was convince Steve he was loved.

Steve responded wholly to his touch, no hesitation in the way he pushed into Tony's hands. He tracked clumsy kisses down Tony's throat, palms skimming over his skin fast, like he couldn't slow down long enough to touch properly. His breath sped into hitched gasps, a flush mounting on his throat and chest as he put his face down in the pillow, and Tony turned to kiss his reddened cheek. Close, the way his muscles strained at nothing showed how close he was already, and Tony insinuated his other hand between Steve's thighs, rubbed slow and firm at the tender place behind his balls; Steve stopped breathing, body rigid, one, two seconds - then warmth spilled over Tony's belly, and Steve let out a long groan, muscles slackening and letting his weight down onto Tony.

"That's right, so good," muttered Tony into Steve's ear. "Good, you're so good." Steve opened his eyes and grinned; he was blushing a deep red, but his smile was blinding, and he kissed Tony, soft quick kisses without shutting his eyes, looking at Tony all fond and sweet.

"That is so much better than doing it on my own," he said, and Tony could feel a big stupid grin on his face. He wriggled his hands free, grabbed Steve's head and held him still for a deeper kiss, but Steve pulled away after only a few seconds. He dug under the pillow and came up with a tube of lubricant, and his gaze didn't lift from Tony's fingers while he smeared them slick.

"Want something?" Tony brushed his lips over Steve's cheekbone, and Steve still wouldn't look at him, just pushed Tony's hand back towards his rear. He traced down over Steve's tailbone, down the crease of skin and stroked him, carefully, spreading the slickness around. Nervousness kept his fingers circling and teasing a little longer, but Steve made a soft hopeful noise and arched his back, and Tony had pretty much given up on saying no to him. His body yielded easily to gentle pressure, and he let out his breath in a long sigh, eyes falling shut as Tony worked his finger gently in and out. Tony picked the tube from his lax hand; it was already half used up.

"What have you been using this for?" he said, and Steve's lips curved.

"Practice," and the twist of arousal that sent through Tony's gut was almost painful.

"You mean - "

"My fingers. While I, when I'm - you know." He pinked a little, like talking about jerking off while Tony had a finger up his ass was somehow a step too embarrassing. "I can get them in pretty deep, I'm flexible, but it's not as good as this, as you." And that was reassuring to hear, but, uh.

"You're going to let me watch you do that sometime, right?" Tony's voice was just this side of pleading, and Steve smiled wider.

"Anything you want. I can take two easy, you know." He wriggled his hips encouragingly, and Tony took a careful breath, keeping a tight grip on his self-control.

"No rush," he said, although his dick was making him a liar, twitching against Steve's hot skin. "Oh, Steve."

"It feels great. More, please?" He squirmed again, and Tony took a moment to slick his fingers up again before trying two. He listened for a catch of pain in Steve's breathing, any sign of it in the tension of his body; but Steve just moaned and put messy kisses more or less on Tony's mouth.

Nothing but pleasure and want, even when he added a third finger; Steve arched his back and rode Tony's fingers and Tony tried not to hump his thigh because that would last all of twenty seconds. Steve very clearly wanted to be fucked, and Tony wasn't going to disappoint him. He made sharp noises when Tony rubbed at his prostate, and his cock jerked and his hands fisted in the sheets; he pushed back hard and when Tony dragged his fingers out he made a raw sound of disappointment.

"What - why - " he gave Tony a bewildered look, and Tony squeezed his thigh.

"I want to be inside you," he said, and watched incomprehension fade into anticipation. "Let me get a condom - you do have - "

"Yeah," and Steve reached under the pillow again and pressed a packet into his hand. Tony swallowed, a sudden flutter of nervousness in his throat; this was all so simple, and it _shouldn't_ be this easy, just to want Steve and to have him. Nothing worthwhile was ever easy.

"How do you - like this, or - "

"On my back," Steve said firmly, and rolled them over, settling Tony between those gorgeous muscular thighs. "Come on, I - I really want it." His cheeks were flushed, eyes dark, something out of Tony's fantasies. Somehow he'd never really expected to see it in the flesh. "Please, Tony."

"Just - " his hands were fumbling on the condom packet, lube making it hard to get a hold. He finally managed to get it open, and then slid it carefully over his dick, trying to ignore the insistent nudging of Steve's heel at his thigh. "All right, I'm going to - tell me if it hurts, okay? It should be - " Did they need more lube? No, he'd used plenty, Steve was wet and relaxed, he just needed to - Tony adjusted his grip, hesitated again, suppressed the urge to ask him one last time if he was _sure_. Gently, carefully - Steve shuddered, and he froze. "All right?"

"Yes, yes." Steve's fingers flexed on Tony's hips. "Please!" He tugged, and Tony eased in, as slowly as he could, felt Steve quiver and tense around him, felt the welcoming heat of him. Lower lip caught in his teeth for a second, and Tony stilled until he released it in a low groan.

"All right?" Tony said again, and he nodded, eyes squeezing shut. "Doesn't hurt?"

"It feels amazing." Steve gave him a dreamy smile and shifted a little, pulled his legs up around Tony's hips, letting him sink in deeper. "I want - " Steve's eyes opened, and he stared up at Tony before reaching up for a kiss, sloppy and deep.

Tony started to roll his hips, just small movements, and Steve dropped back to the pillows, moaning, throwing his arms out to claw at the sheets. The play of his muscles drew Tony's gaze, broad shoulders flowing into the sculpted curves of his chest, then down the ladder of his abs, flexing with each arch of his spine. The fine golden trail of hair to the hard cock that bounced with Tony's thrusts, a swelling droplet at the head, and Tony couldn't keep his hips from moving faster, pushing deeper, but it was all right because Steve was urging him on, rising to meet his thrusts, thighs spreading wider.

"It's good?" Tony knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Steve's voice, rough and breathless. Steve just blinked at him, wet lips parted, eyes hazy. Tony shifted his weight to one hand, rubbed his thumb over Steve's lower lip, and Steve tried to catch it in his mouth but missed. "Do you like it?"

"I - " Steve's eyes fell shut, and then opened again. "Please," and Tony laughed breathlessly, because this was good, it was working, Steve liked it, and Tony - Tony focused on stroking Steve's cheek, cupping his jaw, because he couldn't think right now about how good Steve's body felt around him, under him, or he'd - he focused on the movement of his thumb over Steve's skin.

"Come on, Steve," he coaxed. "Tell me you like it."

"I do, I do," he said fervently. "More, please, I need - " he clenched, then, inside; the tightness of him was a shock of pleasure and Tony shoved in almost roughly, drove a sharp cry of pleasure out of Steve's mouth, and another, and another. Tony couldn't slow down now, he needed - he needed Steve to come, with him, and he fumbled down towards his cock but Steve had hold of his hand and sucked two of Tony's fingers into his mouth and _Jesus_ -

The sight of him, eyes closed, cheeks hollowed, and Steve just - sucked it out of him, he couldn't hold it off for a second, jerked into Steve's body with a desperate noise, but it was all right, because Steve was coming too, moaning around Tony's fingers, body squeezing down like a fist around Tony's dick.

It seemed like forever before Tony's brain reassembled itself into something willing to function; he felt like he should say something, maybe tell Steve he loved him, but he was pretty sure any attempt at words would end in failure and possibly drooling, so he just slumped down onto Steve - it was fine, he was a super-soldier, he could take it - and thought about passing out. Steve kissed his hair, stroked his back, and altogether everything was perfect.

After a few of the most enjoyable moments of Tony's life to date, he remembered about stickiness, and the myriad disadvantages to letting said stickiness dry while they were pressed together. He disentangled himself, and Steve made a surprised noise, and then blushed, as their bodies came apart.

"Oh, now you learn shame," Tony mumbled, and Steve sniggered, maybe even giggled. He looked happy, so happy, all wide eyes and blazing smile, and Tony had made him look like that.

"I love you," Steve said between giggles, and Tony shook his head and wondered if all the horrible things that had ever happened to him had maybe been to balance out this. "Come here."

"We should clean up." Tony found tissues under the pillow, god knew what else Steve had stashed under there, and he managed to get the worst of the mess swiped up before succumbing to Steve's wiles and letting himself be dragged into a tight embrace.

"Love you," he whispered into the curve of Steve's neck, and Steve let out a deep, satisfied sigh and hugged him tighter.

"Are you going to be this hard to get everytime, or was that just a first time thing?" he said. "Because I want to do that a lot."

"A lot," Tony assured him, because if Tony somehow, in defiance of all logic, was what made Steve happy then he could have all he wanted, as often as he wanted. Steve made another contented noise, and then wriggled about to pull the covers over them. Then he sat up to fiddle with his alarm clock, which Tony didn't like at all.

"You have to be somewhere?" he said a little plaintively, and Steve patted his head.

"We've still got hours." He settled back down, and Tony got an arm around him, then draped a leg over him for good measure. "I want to wake up in time to do it again."

"Oh," said Tony. That was... he could definitely do that. Maybe he'd just sleep in here tonight, in case Steve wanted another go. He was going to spend _so much_ time having sex with Steve. Steve was going to forget his own name by the time Tony was done.

"Me on top," added Steve. "Inside you, I mean."

"Okay." Definitely okay. Tony yawned. "You know, you're like the pushiest virgin ever." He felt Steve's laugh more than he heard it.

"Not any more," he said, and really, he wasn't sure why _Steve_ sounded smug when Tony had gotten so incredibly lucky, but he wasn't going to question it anymore.


End file.
